choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Ben Park
Ben, a character in the #LoveHacks series, is one of the Main Character's dates and a potential love interest. He is first seen in ''Book 1'', Chapter 11. Appearance Ben has black eyes and black hair. He wears glasses. His everyday outfit is a blue jacket over a red and white henley shirt, which give him the typical geeky look. In contrast, he is also very fit and sports an athletic build. Personality Ben is a talented artist who works as a comic book illustrator. He is very warm and charming, and will passionately stand up for those close to him. Background After art school, Ben worked as a freelance artist taking commissions. A few years ago, he met George Lee, the original illustrator of Venus Corps, during Hero Con SF. George said he had "gumption" and liked his spirit. George got him some gigs during promotional art and some variant cover art for the series and when he retired, he recommended Ben as his replacement. Chapters #LoveHacks Book 1 * Chapter 11: 11 Times Geeks Gave Us Life! * Chapter 12: We Dated Three Guys At One So You Don't Have To! * Chapter 13: 13 Dating Fails You Have To See To Believe (Off-screen; Physical Appearance Determinant) * Chapter 14: Don't Plot Sabotage Without Reading This First * Chapter 15: Why Sports Dated Have Us Hooked * Chapter 16: 16 Secrets For The Perfect Breakup * Chapter 17: 17 Things Never To Do At A Work Party * Chapter 18: The Ending Will Blow Your Mind! Book 2 * Chapter 1: What Happens Next Will Shock You * Chapter 2: The Hot New Company Everyone Is Talking About * Chapter 3: These Cosplays Are Better Than The Real Thing * Chapter 5: 5 Party Hacks All Millennials Should Know! * Chapter 6: The 6 Best Spots For A Guys Night Out * Chapter 7: 7 Things That Happened (And Stayed) In Vegas * Chapter 8: 8 More Things That Happened In Vegas * Chapter 9: Forget Everything You Know About Weddings * Chapter 10: 10 Surprising Foosball Tips * Chapter 11: 11 Signs You Grew Up With An Older (Determinant) * Chapter 12: 12 Things You Wish You Could Forget About Last Night * Chapter 13: 13 Times Burning Sands Was Lit * Chapter 15: 15 Tips For When Family And Work Collide * Chapter 16: 16 Things Teens Don't Want You To Know * Chapter 17: So Your Roomie's Moving Out... Now What? * Chapter 18: This Series Finale Will Have You Shook America's Most Eligible Book 3 * Chapter 3: All Eyes on Us (Determinant) Relationships Main Character (Dani) While the main character originally dates him only to get some juice for her article, she ends up warming up to him, finding him amusing and more fun than she expected. She introduces him to her group of friends and in Book 2, he becomes friends with the rest of them. You can choose to become official with him in Book 2, Chapter 18. Cole At the end of Book 1, Ben becomes partners with Cole to work on a series of webcomics through the ComicFeed App, which they dive into for the first half of Book 2. Cole calls Ben the golden goose. Cole once showed up drunk at 3 a.m. to cook Ben dinner and show off his new app, Cook4Me. Gallery Other Looks Ben 2.png|ClickIt anniversary party Ben Park.png|Full view of outfit Ben Blackbourne.png|Blackbourne Gala Ben Blackbourne2.png|Blackbourne Gala Ben Park Shirtless.jpg|Shirtless Ben's sketches of the gang as superheroes Seerena as Lady Revolution.png|Lady Revolution (Sereena) Brooke as HeartRate.png|HeartRate (Brooke) Cole as Captain Hustle.png|Captain Hustle (Cole) Horatio as The Mixologist.png|The Mixologist (Horatio) Mark as Sergeant Techie.png|Sergeant Techie (Mark) Your Character (Dani) as LoveHacker.png|LoveHacker (Main Character) Trivia * Ben is shown on the cover of #LoveHacks, Book 2. * In the story, he appeared in an Usher music video. His high school dance crew, the Beat Geeks, went to the video shoot in Oakland when they needed extras for a crowd scene. * Similar to AJ, he likes comics. His favorite comic book store is called Galactic Studios. * One of #LoveHacks’ writers, Owen, has stated that Ben is his favorite #LoveHacks character because of his charming geekiness. * On June 14, 2018 on an Instagram live stream, it was confirmed by the LoveHacks team that Ben Park is Korean. * He shares the same surname as Your Character (Perfect Match) and Nadia Park in the Perfect Match series. * Ben's mural was seen in Perfect Match, Book 2, Chapter 5. * He played baseball in high school and was offered a scholarship to play at Grantmore University, but he turned it down to go to art school. * He shares the same forename as Ben from It Lives In The Woods. * His father is a dentist. * He appears in Book 1, Chapter 12, but only in the preview for Chapter 13. * Ben used to breakdance. * He makes a cameo appearance in America's Most Eligible: Wedding Edition, Chapter 3 if you sneak off to HeroCon. There he says that AME is kind of his guilty pleasure and that he is rooting for Your Character (America's Most Eligible) and your fiance(e). Category:Characters Category:Male Category:'LoveHacks' Characters Category:Love Interests Category:Nerds